ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
A New Wonder
A New Wonder this is a first episode in Code: Chat. Plot the sit from the table. Person #1: Hello, person! Person #6: What is enddently. But he not lair, you have been lair, it's now leave. Person #4: Not lair? But why? Person #2: You hacked from the revived on his Autoported. Person #5: HE'S NOT HERE. Person #3: The finally, this the called the ThunderWeaver! Person #1: To the ThunderWeaver! All: To the ThunderWeaver! Haqims and he Vera was sitted on his longuling room. Haqim0477: Vera, he do have a name? Veragent12: What?! No name? I'm a Diamondhead, his a Petrosapien and he planet Petropia. Haqim0477: Of course! He's Diamondhead? Veragent12: He's shirt from like a lead. Haqim0477: How was that dude? Vera Veragent12: What's my fault! He's not even Viva or Alza was something. Haqim0477: Perodua Viva or Perodua Alza? Veragent12: Of course! Haqim03368: Perodua Viva this is city car and Perodua Alza this a MPV car? Veragent12: Perodua Alza? It's not MPV?! Haqim05596: Perodua Alza, he even Ebony Black or Pearl White? Wait, what? Veragent12: Are you that felling Ebony Black? down at the interior and doors close, he opens engine away Haqim05596: Wait, Vera. He's Perodua Alza, not car. Veragent12: Not car, yet. even Perodua Alza's car, and drives him off away to goes left Haqim05596: Whoa, Vera? Song still drives him at Vera. Veragent12: You have been sound? radio it was touch screen. Veragent12: Then, he sound radio is now broken. Vera shocked after drives to Man's car and spins through away, but smashed by Haqim030's Smack Hands. Veragent12: Haqim030! a mirror down, doors open, it was light, he stops Haqim030 Haqim030: What? Veragent12: You are just with Haqim! Haqim030: You are have been again. By the light! Veragent12: He's again! But, tell you Perodua Alza even that my car. Haqim030: Out my away. his hands down Veragent12: down and doors close, he did engine away Haqim030: You have a come do you armor. Haqim04479: Vera, wait. Are you Perodua Alza even that my car, it's Ebony Black. Haqim030: Don't we say? even Perodua Alza's car, and drives him off away to goes left Haqim04479: Whoa? It's now away. and Omnitrix symbol appears his spike Fasttrack! Haqim04479 speed him off. Veragent12: What are you did with me! Lightslayer: landed Veragent12: Lightslayer! Commercial Veragent12: What, is not Lightslayer!? shot solar energy beam and Vera generate diamond to shield Perodua Alza's car. Lightslayer: Destroy, all. Veragent12: What?! shot solar energy beam and breaks diamond shield at Perodua Alza's car, it slow broken. Veragent12: How did about you! at car and jumping was slide down shot solar energy beam and he hit Vera he send him flying on Perodua Alza's car is now broken again to now accident. Veragent12: arm was hurt Wait, his even Perodua Alza's car is now broken again! shot solar energy beam at the Vera and breaks his diamond to Haqim04479. Veragent12: arm was hurt Still. Haqim04479: It's even another my side-by-side. shot solar energy beam and kills Haqim04479, when Veragent12 was inverted powers. and Haqim05596 was opened a garage. Haqim05596: Hey, now found it. Perodua Viva! Haqim030: What is Pearl Jade, Midnight Grey, Ebony Black, Ivory White and all colors with Perodua Viva 1.0, 850, and 660's. Haqim05596: It was Hybrid Synergy Drive can... was called Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid 1.0's car. Haqim, something is wrong. Haqim030: Wrong!? Haqim05596: Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid is now charging port is now all colors. he Haqim04479 was send him flying into the floor and send him down at Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid 1.0's car. Haqim05596: Upgrade! Lightslayer: Destroy, all. he drives at Lightslayer was send him down away. Haqim05596: Crashhopper? Haqim03670: I am Crashhopper, he species and planet is now unknown. A new species, cool! Haqim030: What is Perodua Alza Advanced Version was even installed by Perodua Alza's installed. Haqim03670: now new multimedia system Even that can multipedia system is now not broken and he a aerobroken. Haqim030: Full? It's even Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid is charging port? Haqim03670: Charging port it like Toyota Prius's. Lightslayer: (he flying up) Destroy, all. Haqim03670: Out? close mirror and Lightslayer fires a solar beam but Haqim030 used a Block Party was shield and protect Haqim030: Charging full?! Haqim03670: Perodua Alza Advanced Version ahead! he Anti-Virus form. Anti-Virus #1 HQ 1 EXD: I behold, he called my Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD. Haqim03670: Whoa, it that was unnamed Plug-in Anti-Virus? Anti-Virus #1 HQ 1 EXD: Do, can... my what?! Haqim03670: Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD! That's my name! Haqim030: What did you do?! Anti-Virus #1 HQ 1 EXD: Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD, that my all the same! Haqim03670: Same? He's some what are turned into any anti-virus? Anti-Virus #1 HQ 1 EXD: That's me! Anti-Virus #1 HQ 1 EXD: Wait, Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD? Lightslayer: Destroy, all. Lightslayer fires a solar-energy beam at house and blows it up. Haqim03670: Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD! Get away from this time!? Anti-Virus #1 HQ 1 EXD: that... Hold it up! a Hybrid Synergy Drive Haqim03670: Hybrid Synergy Drive, it that used by Perodua Myvi Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD was gived it. Anti-Virus #1 HQ 1 EXD: uses to absorbing at Lightslayer but he died Haqim03670: Thanks you, Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD. Anti-Virus #1 HQ 1 EXD: charge up Adios! and teleports his orb home Haqim03670: down at the interior and doors close, he opens engine away Multimedia System... his called passcode. uses passcode is 4559 his screen at Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD. Haqim03670: What can even this scanning about alien form is Aegis from Ben. narrator: Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD, dear. Haqim036, his was on the save passcode. Haqim03670 he saved passcode at Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD, he drives off. End Category:Episodes